Don't Forget Me Please
by rin misaki
Summary: Songfic' sur La Disparition Du Prof d'AngelMJ... /COMPLETE/


Après avoir lu une autre songfic' sur la disparition du prof j'ai eu envie d'écrire celle-là :)

C'est pour faire patienter ceux qui me suivent, demains je sors la suite de "Let Me CRy", promis x)

C'est ma première songfic', donnez moi vos avis pour que je puisse m'améliorer ;)

Raiting: K parce que je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quelque chose de choquant ^^

Disclaimer: Les persos sont à Mathieu Sommet et la chanson (en _italique_) à AngelMJ :3

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p>Don't Forget Me Please...<p>

_Présenté au début de la deuxième saison au internautes. _

Deux saisons... j'ai passé deux saisons avec toi...

_Je suis responsable de toute la chronique dénommée "Science Infuse" _

Tu m'as offert une partie de ton émission en me laissant carte blanche.

_Mon rôle est de répondre a chacune des questions existentielles que l'on peut poser par l'intermédiaire de réseaux sociaux_

Tu m'as donné le droit de parler avec nos fans directement sans filtrer mes textes comme tu le faisait

pour les autres...

_Je pensais rempiler a l'approche de la quatrième saison. Mais j'ai découvert que j'étais remplacé par L'instant Panda._

Tu m'a retiré ces libertés, ces droits pour les confier à un autre...

_A ce moment j'ai compris que ma place au sein de l'émission était sur le point de connaitre une éternelle disparition._

Pourquoi? Ne suis-je plus apte à porter ce poids sur mes épaules?

_Il doit s'agir d'une erreur. Qu'est que "l'instant Panda" ? Pourquoi..._

Lui qui est une de tes copies... des miennes... est-il plus apte à ce rôle que moi?

_Pourquoi cela doit remplacer la "science infuse"? _

_Pourtant.. l'émission fonctionne alors pourquoi? Si ma chronique n'est plus la alors qu'est-ce que je vais devenir?_

Je ne sais plus quoi croire... je ne sais même pas si j'aurais un futur...

_J'ai toujours cru que mon savoir apportait à l'émission sa part de gloire._

Je n'avais que ça pour continuer... cette science infuse...

_Chaque fois ton sourire me confirmait que mes mots étaient tout ce que tu souhaitais_

Me souriait tu vraiment pour ce que je faisait ou n'était-ce que pour ne pas me vexer?

_Mais la vérité éclate telle une blessure écarlate qui vient entacher ma blouse immaculée._

Pourquoi as-tu tant attendu pour me parler?

_Mes connaissances ne parviennent pas a expliquer à quel moment les choses on dérapé_

Même nous qui sommes des parties de toi ne savons pas pourquoi...

_Mais dès à présent, je sens mon corps sombrer au plus profond de ton âme._

Ce trous béant qui m'engloutit m'effraie.

_Telle une pensée brisée que l'on voudrait oublier._

Veut-tu réellement m'oublier?

_Parviendras-tu à combler le vide que je vais laisser auprès de toi? _

Mais le pourras-tu seulement?

* * *

><p><em>Nous y voilà... dans les tréfonds de ton âme...<em>

Tu m'y as comme incarcéré et à présent je sens que ma disparition approche.

_Les semaines passent et pourtant tu n'as pas fait appel à moi _

Parles-moi... je t'en pris...

_Vais-je rejoindre ceux déjà partis au cours de l'émission ? _

Je t'en pris... dis-moi que c'est différent...

_Je voudrais seulement savoir pourquoi tu m'as évincé..._

Expliques-moi...

* * *

><p><em>Je comprends dans ce lieu glacé que ma science infuse ne peut plus me sauver. <em>

Rien... je ne peux m'appuyer sur rien pour trouver un moyen de te reconquérir...

_Je parviens alors à discerner la voix de ce panda qui semble te combler _

Je l'entends mais ne veux l'écouter... je ne veux pas disparaître!

_Autant me faire une raison pour cette quatrième saison je dois accepter que tu aies voulu changer._

Mais est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux? Dois-je diparaitre pour que tu puisses évoluer?

_Nos sentiment ont toujours fait partie d'un tout et je ne les ai compris qu'après coup._

Je ne veux pas y croire mais je n'en ai pas le choix...

_En cet instant, je choisis volontairement de me laisser disparaître._

J'espère ne pas avoir été inutile, j'espère t'avoir aidé à avancer...

_Et de rejoindre la globalité de ton être. _

Ne m'oublie pas...

_L'aventure à tes côtés restera gravée pour toujours au fond de moi._

Car moi je ne le pourrais...Merci pour tout... Et... Adieu...

Les données principale ont été absorbées... Les données principale ont été ab-

Mathieu sentit quelque chose lui vriller la tête un instant.

Il se leva et alla prendre un verre d'eau.

Il trouva un objet sur la table.

Il le pris et l'observa.

Il lui rappelait quelque chose...

Il haussa les épaules et le jeta.

Il se retourna et vit le Geek le regarder avec horreur.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça?

- De quoi tu parles?

Le petit sembla hésiter un instant puis eu la désagréable sensation d'avoir oublié quelque chose.

- Je ne sais plus...

- T'es bizarre des fois, lâcha le créateur en se moquant.

Ils retournèrent vaquer à leurs occupations, oubliant ce nœud papillon noir et blanc gisant au fond de cette poubelle...

* * *

><p>Voili-voilà...<p>

Comme d'hab', le dessin est de moi :)

Des avis?

Sur ce, Reviews?

Rin Misaki ;3


End file.
